


You Send me (Honest You Do) [Fanart]

by fregg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fregg/pseuds/fregg
Summary: I read the fantastic fanfiction You Send Me (Honest You Do) by firethesound and ever since I had that picture of Harry stuck in my head.





	You Send me (Honest You Do) [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Send Me (Honest You Do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513749) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



 

> Draco narrowed his eyes. “He said the flying car was your brilliant idea.”
> 
> “Might’ve been,” Weasley said easily, putting the milk away. “And even if it wasn’t, I’m willing to take that one. At least the car didn’t breathe fire, unlike the dragon, so I think I’m still ahead. **Has he ever told you about the time he jumped off the top of Tower Bridge in pursuit of a suspect?** ”
> 
> “What the fuck,” Draco said, blinking. “When did he—no, no. I don’t want to know about it. I’m happier not knowing the details.”

 

I read [You Send Me (Honest You Do)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10513749/chapters/23203425) by [firethesound](http://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound) a couple of days ago and I absolutely loved it. The bridge-incidents running gag had me in tears. It left me wondering what exactly Harry would look like after he jumped from a bridge though and I couldn’t get it out of my head. Maybe wouldn't mind Harry jumping off bridges on cases they work together if he knew what exactly Harry would look like ;)

 

Fic summary: As far as potion accidents go in general, and deaging incidents go in particular, Draco knew this could have been so much worse. Harry only lost about ten years, and all his memories are still intact. But the sight of him looking as if he’s stepped straight out of Draco’s Hogwarts memories has dredged up a whole mess of complicated feelings Draco thought he’d buried years ago, and Draco really doesn’t know what to do with any of it.


End file.
